criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Mays
"I brought you an angel..." Unnamed father |path=Serial Killer Cannibal |mo=Varied |status=Institutionalized |actor=Kris Lemche |appearance="Blood Hungry" }} Eddie Mays is a psychotic, cannibalistic serial killer who appeared in Season One of Criminal Minds. Background Described as a generally pleasant boy in his youth, Eddie was born in the small town of Harringtonville, Tennessee, the son of a doctor and a woman named Mary Mays, who was descended from one of the oldest families in the state. Eddie's father died in the late 1990's, and a few years later Eddie went on to Boston to attend college, where his major was Comparative Religion. Despite the distance, Mary continually tried to exert control over her son's life, calling him at least three times a day, and at one point traveling to the campus, in order to break Eddie up with a girlfriend she disapproved of. In attempt to rebel against his mother, Eddie began partying excessively, regularly using drugs such as cocaine and methamphetamine. Eddie's drug use led him to suffer a psychotic break, which resulted in him being placed in a mental institution in 2004. Held for six months, Eddie checked himself out in late 2005, and called his mother, who had never visited or contacted him during his stay in the facility, to pick him up, but the call was ignored. Somehow, Eddie made his way back home, where he, still unbalanced, grew fixated with Wally Brisbane, a neighborhood boy who Eddie began to see as a messianic figure, presumably due to his exceptional singing voice. Eddie's delusions caused him to murder a man named Paul Thompson, who Eddie stabbed to death in his yard and stole a shotgun from. Blood Hungry The day after killing Paul, Eddie tracked Wally down to the home of Annie Stuart, the boy's music teacher. Briefly spotted outside by Domino Thacker, a local drug addict, Eddie entered the house after Wally and Annie's son, Charlie, left, and bashed Annie's head in with Paul Thompson's shotgun. After killing her, Eddie cut Annie open and took her liver and stomach, putting them in food containers (which left bloody circles on the floor) and taking them to his mother's house, where he placed them in a refrigerator. Sometime later, Eddie went home of Lynette Giles, Wally's grandmother. Breaking inside, Eddie slit Lynette's throat, removed her heart with bolt cutters and forcibly abducted Wally, taking him to the Mays house, where he told his mother the boy was an angel. Though horrified by her son's actions, Mary wanted to protect him and her family name, and so removed all the evidence Eddie had left in the house, before hiding Wally in a secluded storage shed. By this point, Eddie had begun to feel remorse for his crimes, and left Annie's stomach in a container on the porch of her house. A short time later, Eddie drove to a local church, presumably to ask for forgiveness, and was arrested by Elle and Morgan, who had been staking out the building and had seen Eddie approaching, carrying a wet sack, which presumably contained Lynette's heart. While being subdued, Eddie briefly hallucinates a statue of the Virgin Mary is the mutilated Mrs. Giles. Placed in a cell at the police station, Eddie is unresponsive, and is thus given antipsychotics after his mother, who feigns obliviousness, signs the medical release forms. Somewhat lucid now, Eddie is interviewed by Hotch and Reid, in attempt to find where Wally is. Over the course of the interrogation, Eddie grows increasingly agitated, especially after being shown pictures of his victims, and begins talking to himself, loudly screaming "I just wanna know... when will you leave me alone!" to the ceiling as Hotch and Reid, realizing that they will be unable to get anywhere with Eddie, leave. Shortly after the agents exit the cell, Eddie tries to commit suicide by hanging himself, but is spotted in the midst of doing so by a deputy, who yells for help. Rushing into the cell, Hotch and Sheriff Hall manage to save Eddie, who is sent to a hospital, and then presumably an institution. After Eddie's hospitalization, Wally is found by Hotch and Elle, who had realized Mary knew where he was after discovering she had cleaned up after Eddie, and after looking at the GPS in her car, which showed she had visited the same secluded area six times in two hours. Profile The unsub was profiled as a twenty to thirty year-old disorganized psychotic, due to the use of blitz attacks, the level of violence present in the murders, the differing MO's, and the killer making no attempt to move the bodies or clean up evidence. The unsub was local, as he knew the area, and medication stolen from Annie Stuart's house indicated a drug addiction (while this turned out to be true, it was later discovered the medication was actually taken by a robber named Domino Thacker, not Eddie). Unlike organized killers, most disorganized ones are driven to murder by delusions, and do not follow set patterns when it comes to killing, making them unpredictable, but usually easier to find, as they make no real effort to hide or cover their tracks, and do not stray far from home. Circles of blood left at Annie Stuart's house were originally thought to be a signature of sorts, but Gideon discerned that the rings were actually left by food containers the unsub placed the organs he took in, indicating he engaged in anthropophagi (cannibalism). The unsub's fixation with Wally Brisbane, who was present at two crime scenes and abducted, plus the organs he took having major significance as the place of the soul in different societies, also implicated his delusions were religious in origin. He viewed Wally as something akin to a messianic figure, which he may feel compelled to sacrifice, and by eating his victims' organs, he believed he was encountering the divine. Psychotics are usually non-violent, but when they do get aggressive, they are excessively brutal. If caught, the unsub may not be able to properly recall his crimes, and like most psychotic killers, he could return body parts to the scene of the crime during moments of lucidity, either as a sign of remorse or simply as a means to manipulate the body further. Modus Operandi A disorganized killer, Eddie's victims appeared randomly chosen and were killed through excessively violent means, which included stabbing, bludgeoning and throat slashing. After killing Annie Stuart and Lynette Giles, Eddie eviscerated them and took organs he believed contained the soul, such as Annie's liver and stomach, and Lynette's heart. Eddie used bolt cutters to crack open Lynette's rib cage, and presumably used a knife or other bladed instrument to cut Annie open. Real-Life Comparison Eddie was possibly based off Richard Chase, another delusional cannibal with a history of drug abuse who had a somewhat similar relationship with his mother. Both also collected body parts they removed from their victims in food containers, the bottoms of which left bloody rings at the crime scenes. Known Victims * Paul Thompson * Annie Stuart * Lynette Giles * Himself Appearances * Season One ** "Blood Hungry" Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Cannibals